The present invention relates to the internal combustion engine art and more particularly relates to an operable valve for supplying additional air for admixture with fuel introduced into the engine.
Although various prior art devices have been proposed for an auxiliary air intake for internal combustion engines, they are of a complicated nature and have inherent mechanical problems associated therewith.
The inventor of the present invention has constructed, operated, and tested a novel device hereinafter described in detail to provide a savings of fuel with the device installed. Tests conducted on a 1967 Chevrolet with a 327 cubic inch engine, in perfect tune, gave no more than 11 or 12 miles per gallon in the city and no more than 16 or 17 miles per gallon on the highway. With the device of the present invention installed on the automobile, the mileage of 19 miles per gallon was obtained on the road as well as a comparable savings for city driving.